


My Lion

by NinPotato



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Lover Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon: After the Fall, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 4 AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: A couple years after their battle with the dragon, Will discovers something pleasantly unexpected in Hannibal.Or: Hannibal demands he be allowed to choose a new animal every time Will gets them another dog, and Will does some introspection.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	My Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little twitfic drabble. Follow me @NinPotato1 to see stuff like this earlier. I also post art and updates for my other fics there!

"Can we get another dog tomorrow?" Will asks.

"Of course - but on one condition, if you will," says Hannibal.

Surprise freezes Will in his tracks. Since their recovery, Hannibal hasn't hesitated to place everything Will desires at his feet unconditionally. What's changed?

"...Yes?"

"I wish to choose an additional pet along with each new dog we acquire."

Surprise, again, freezes down to Will's core. He's been under the impression so far that Hannibal merely tolerates the dogs as an extension of Will himself.

He never would have imagined Hannibal would actually want an animal. Especially when they will soon have five already. 

"You're serious," Will says, seeing it in his eyes yet still in disbelief.

"Wholeheartedly."

"May I ask why? I mean, you just don't seem..."

"Like a pet owner?" Hannibal smiles, "Believe it or not, I am now. The time I've spent with the dogs has reawakened what you could call a childhood dream of mine."

"Oh, okay," Will agrees, berating himself for having missed such a curious facet of his love, "Fine by me."

\---

As it turns out, Will very much regrets not having asked for more information. He should've gotten a clue after they picked up Astor and Hannibal told him he had needed to order the other pet online.

"Not a rescue, then?" Was NOT the question to ask. Nor was "How much?"

There is an actual, honest-to-god LION CUB in their bedroom. And not just any lion cub-because of course Hannibal just had to go the extra mile-but a pure white one!

Will is dumbfounded. Where did he even...How do they... What does... How long until they need to...

Will feels he should be upset but Hannibal is happier than he's ever seen him, minus the first time Will kissed him, so he merely lets the shock slowly roll over him like an untimely thunderstorm until he feels calm enough to properly greet the newest member of their family.

To Will's surprise, Dante gets along perfectly fine with the dogs. Most surprising is his love for Herman, their Dachshund.

The two are unbearably cute in how mismatched they are, but Will still worries Dante may yet see the dog as a convenient snack one day.

Perhaps that's how others see them- Will and Hannibal. A harmless, gentle thing blindly trusting a rare and majestic killer with its life. An inevitable tragedy.

Will knows Hannibal loves him, but it's clear now he doesn't know everything about the man. He may yet become food.

As Dante grows quickly, they soon find themselves in need of a larger home-one with plenty of outdoor space not even the largest of modern backyards can supply.

They choose a newly constructed, never-lived-in miniature mansion on a remote island off of the ivory coast.

The animals clearly appreciate the freedom such a private space allows. As Will's fears involving the adolescent lion have all but dissipated, he decides it's as good a time as ever to get just one more dog.

"Do not forget our agreement," Hannibal helpfully reminds him.

"Isn't Dante enough? He alone accounts for half of our total food bill."

"You don't think he's worth it?" Hannibal says with mock offense.

"Just. Don't get another lion, please? No tigers or bears, either. Nothing above 120 pounds, nothing liable to eat us alive."

\---

Will wants to hate him, he really does. Instead, he's impressed that Hannibal managed to just barely skirt the rules and still do exactly what Will wanted him not to.

This time, they have a new yorkshire terrier and a mountain lion joining their family.

Will feels bad for Herman, but he's also somewhat relieved to see him be replaced by Persephone at Dante's side. The two cats bonded almost immediately, leaving Will to comfort the small dog who doesn't seem to understand why the lion no longer waits for him to catch up.

The cats are a better analogy for himself and Hannibal, he thinks. While the lion is much larger and more dangerous, he is also more easily noticed. The cougar is not as intimidating at first glance but she's perhaps even more dangerous in her own territory.

While the ferociousness of the mountain lion is underestimated, that of the real lion is perhaps overestimated.  
They are vastly different yet similar in the most important ways.

They may never be fully understood by people - the cats and themselves, and maybe that's just fine.

Will contemplates Hannibal where he reclines on the sofa, reading a book with his left arm extended to stroke Dante's mane.

He steps closer, careful not to tread on Dante's thick tail as he makes his way to perch upon the arm of the sofa closest to Hannibal.

When Hannibal doesn't acknowledge him with anything more than a hum, Will reaches out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He can't resist combing his fingers through the soft strands there-greying now, but giving Hannibal a sort of majestic quality like Dante's mane.

His hand moves on to smooth the hair on Hannibal's crown to that on the back of his head all the way down to his nape, then back again, gently stroking.

Hannibal responds only with a soft sigh, engrossed in Dante's Inferno (of course) as he is.

Uncharacteristically desperate for his attention, Will cradles Hannibal's head with both hands. Still, Hannibal doesn't react until Will has completely ruined his hair.

"What are you doing, Will?" Hannibal asks him, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Petting my lion."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @NinPotato1 on Twitter and NinPotato on Tumblr, though I'm not very active on the latter. There will probably be art for this later on both platforms.
> 
> And no, I do not know what my obsession with big cat metaphors and analogies is, ok, nor do I know why it's gotta be in just about everything I write lmao


End file.
